


Just a Little Friendly Stress Relief

by 4Kennedy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Massage, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa and Noshiko are both in need of some stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Friendly Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Prompt was 'stress relief'. Drabbletag 6 on livejournal.

It wasn’t sex and she wasn’t gay. 

Melissa lay – naked from the waist up and face down - on a cot in an unoccupied room at the hospital. Noshiko was sitting on the back of her thighs just below her ass, giving her the most wonderful massage. Practiced fingers ran over her back and shoulders.

“Are you rubbing yourself on me?” Melissa asked. She’d almost have missed it if it hadn’t been for Noshiko’s low moan, pulling Melissa out of her trance. The movement of hips pushing rhythmically down on her leg stopped. 

“You’re not the only one who needs some stress relief,” Noshiko said apologetically. “But if it makes you uncomfortable I’ll stop.”

Melissa understood and therefore hesitated just briefly. “No, you don’t need to. Just keep on… massaging.”

Noshiko continued kneading Melissa’s back. It didn’t take long before Noshiko started to glide over her thigh again, pressing her center down. It got faster and needful. Noshiko came with a short, soft cry - her fingers digging deep into Melissa’s flesh. Then Noshiko leaned forward and whispered, “You can let go too.” 

Melissa noticed then how aroused she was, that she was already grinding down on her own hand between her legs. “Oh god,” she sighed and came, trembling. 

“Same time, next week?” Noshiko asked, getting off the cot.

Melissa smiled weakly and nodded. “Yeah. Definitely.”

It wasn’t sex and she wasn’t gay. It was just two friends helping each other to release some of the stress.

The End


End file.
